Decode Me
by The-Empty-Soul-of-London
Summary: Sebastian had always been somewhat attracted to the red-haired Shinigami, but apparently no one else was. Everyone in London saw the Reaper as odd, a freak, and shunned him in every way they could. But when Sebastian finds Grell all pummeled up... read4mr


"Decode Me"

Summary - Sebastian had always been somewhat attracted to the red-haired Shinigami, but apparently no one else was. Everyone in London saw the Reaper as odd, a freak, and shunned him in every way they could. But when Sebastian finds Grell all pummeled up in an alley, he finally acts on that attraction and takes the poor man in his care. Though, has Sebastian made a terrible mistake? Is Grell really as psychotic as the people of London claim him to be? Sebastian can only find out once he decodes him.

Warning : Rated for yaoi, rape, violence, etc.

Chapter 1: To Care is a Sin

The morning was as usual in the Phantomhive Manor. The servants were awake and working, breakfast was being prepared while the house was being tidied. The only one who still laid slumbering in a warm bed was the head of manor, the young Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian watched the boy sleep peacefully, the small body rising and falling underneath velvet covers. His crimson eyes watched with hate and disgust, but also amusement. For even when this boy commanded him and had him do the childish of things, Sebastian couldn't help but admit how interesting Ciel actually was. Though, now, after these years spent with him, Sebastian was beginning to bore with the thing. In fact, Sebastian was now bored with every single person in this manor.

To Sebastian, each human had a code, and for him it was a game to decode them. He had already decoded, Ciel - that one was quick. He had even decoded the cook, the maid, and the gardener. He even managed to decode Tanaka, though that old man had proven difficult, but eventually Sebastian figured him out. And thanks to all the missions the Queen had sent Ciel on, Sebastian now knew every single living soul in England like the back of his pale white hand.

_But not everyone..._Sebastian thought, a certain red-haired figure coming to mind. He had decoded everyone except the alluring and intriguing Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian felt his own body shivering to the mane. _Oh, what wonderful things I can do to that body, those lips. Mmmm._

"Ding, dong, dang, dong!" Sebastian inwardly growled at the rude clock that had broken his blissful thoughts, but knew straightway what it's chiming tune meant. Walking closer to the bed, he bent over and softly shook his young master awake.

"Bochan, it's morning. A young man with your standards should never sleep past this hour. Do you wish to show yourself disgraceful?" Sebastian asked, knowing the boy would never allow his name to be disgraced. With a grunt, Ciel threw back his covers and sat upright, giving Sebastian a look that showed the boy had not slept well at all. Sebastian couldn't blame him. They had been up till past midnight working through papers. It was only when the boy had past out onto the papers of his wooden desk did Sebastian call it a night and tuck his master in.

"Well? If I am to be up at this hour, should I not be eating?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian grinned, and with a snap of his fingers, a cart filled with delicious foods was brought in by the maid, who then turned and left.

"For breakfast, my lord, I serve you fine cooked omelets with a side dish of fresh strawberry pancakes, accompanied with a freshly poured glass of milk," Sebastian said. With a bow, he added, "Does this suit your taste, young master?"

"It'll do," Ciel said, already digging into the food. Sebastian nodded. "Now go prepare this morning's work. I wish to hurry with it so that I may take a nap near noon."

"Understood," Sebastian replied, holding his hand over his heart as he bowed and left the room. Just as he was about to head to the young master's study, though, a loud explosion was heard.

Sebastian was waiting for the servants or Ciel to come running, demanding what was it. But as the seconds ticked, Sebastian realized it was only him who had heard it. Walking to a nearby window, he looked towards the direction of London and saw a faint drift of smoke rising from a building.

_Well, that proves I'm not hearing things, _Sebastian thought, but then knew he had better investigate. So, knowing he'd only be gone for no longer than a minute, Sebastian walked out of the mansion and towards the city.

As he finally reached the old building now covered in flames, he smelt a familiar scent of blood. For a swift second, his eyes flashed red before settling to their normal violet colors. Walking around the building and trying to avoid the scurrying people and firefighters, Sebastian followed the scent. It was coming from a nearby alley and it was becoming stronger with each step he took.

Turning around one corner, he then found the source : a hunched over, red covered figure, red hair swaying down both sides to hide the face that was surely covered in blood. Sebastian caught flash of silver and saw a chainsaw beside the body. Only one name came to mind: Grell Sutcliff.

Sebastian knew he should have turned around and walked away. Sebastian knew he should have just returned to the mansion and forget the whole thing. But it was his body that walked him to the body and picked the poor thing up bridal style.

Sebastian was expecting the shinigami to fight back, to struggle, but instead, he felt two arms wrap around his neck and the body pulling closer to his. Sebastian felt a small smile creep onto his lips and allowed it to stay for only a second, then it returned to his normal set features as he headed back for Phantomhive Manor.

...

"No." Sebastian felt like hitting his master.

"My apologies for arguing, but it is only till he has returned to normal health. After that he will be gone."

"No," Ciel repeated. "Do you know what will be said of me if anyone found out a psychopath was staying at this manor? I would be in shame forever! My family's name would never be respected again!"

"My lord, he will only be in my quarters. He will stay there and I will not allow anyone or anything to see him while he is staying." Sebastian then gave his signature smirk, easing his eyes to look softly at his young master. He knew the boy couldn't resist the look - hell, no one could - but the boy was putting up a fight.

"You know, to care is a sin," Ciel stated with a small grin.

"Then sin I shall," Sebastian replied, taking the limp body that was in his arms out of his master's study and downstairs to his own living quarters.

Once he was in the fine encasement of his walls, he let his appearance drop to normal, giving a faint sigh as he set the reaper onto his bed. He looked the shinigami over and noticed the blood was now dried, staining the clothes and the porcelain skin. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, even a guest like you shouldn't be here uncleaned," Sebastian mumbled, already leaving to prepare a hot bath. He was certain the reaper wouldn't wake until after he was finished, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to give the poor man a bath while he was unconscious.


End file.
